


star sign

by moneytreesgreen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader is a warrior, Realistic, Riding, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, are we even surprised it's big?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneytreesgreen/pseuds/moneytreesgreen
Summary: a dusty night alone cleaning in a warrior locker room turns into a seductive and fateful night you won't forget.this one is a bit long but it has to be my favourite one-shot I've written yet. i hope you like it as much as I do <3i love this one sm if you couldn't tellyes in my mind this is s4 Reiners appearance because i'm not crazy ;(this is for all my reiner simps!!! especially how mappa did him good in season 4-enjoy xoxo
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	star sign

the golden illumination of the barracks set the tossed away gear in a much nicer light than they deserved. as you walked around the desolate room, the smell of gunpowder, sweat, and ash saturated your nose. you’re not a big fan of clean-up duty, but somebody had to do it. for them having the reputation as heroic fighters, the warriors certainly weren’t notoriously clean.

as your apron got dustier and the room a bit tidier, the stars outside the tiny surface-level windows shifting every so often kept you entertained. it’s quite a lonely stint, being the sole warrior who isn’t so preoccupied with being a warrior that you usually (but begrudgingly) offer to clean. nonetheless, you adore your position. and as the outside world may change in a million different ways a second. having the power in your own hands to take initiative and make an effort is an exhilarating feeling. 

the night slipped by as it usually does, the hours ticked by with the repetition of mopping, dusting, ringing and cleaning cloth, and chasing away the usual mouse. the hustle of the wind was the soundtrack of the night. behind the cellar doors was just an empty hallway up to the desolate streets of marley where you were dying to go once you were freed of your duties. amongst the wind started the faint note of a whistle, though you continued mopping the floors as your final task, purely concentrated on the dust turning into a somewhat clean shine as the unusual sound swept over your mind.

the dust of the floor is what your mind fixated on. not the shifting shadows behind you or the hum creeping gently closer. the reflection you focused on from the now cleaner floor was what your eyes gazed on. not the 6-foot statue considerately standing on the brick wall behind you. the faint “you done?” mumbled under his breath waiting to lock up for the night. 

it’s only when you turn your head to look at your measly distraction of the stars when you notice him. you stumble up, dusting yourself off in a hurry and stepping in the wet of the now clean floor beneath you. you quickly mutter: “i’m so sorry vice commander.” and frantically try to put away all of your cleaning supplies back to where you’ll pick them up again at the same time tomorrow. 

a soft chuckle of laughter sneaks up behind you, followed by a warm palm on your shoulder. “it’s okay, you don’t have to rush.” you freeze. he continues, “here let me help you.” he leans down and takes the pail of dirty water and goes to pour it out in the sink. you’re still frozen in your state of embarrassment. he pours out the water then sets the pail down, turning around to face you. “you there?” he asks sarcastically, leaning up against the wall beside him. you come back to earth and reply. “i’m so sorry vice-commander, i was just trying to do the best job i could.” you take off your apron and walk over near him to set it on the hook. “no it’s fine, i just came to lock up behind you.” he calmly says. “i just get so focused.” you add.

“well that’s a good trait to have,” he jokes.

“why thank you,” you respond in a sing-song voice.

you two share a laugh. you hang up your apron and look at him. he’s not in the usual gear you often see him in. but rather in a relaxed tee and some casual pants. you can’t help but notice how nicely the candlelight drapes over and compliments his golden hair. his side profile with his eyes watching you pack up, from his shaggy assumed night hair to his scruffy stubble and ‘minor’ beard. you admire his roman nose, how it seems to perfectly frame his face. it can’t help but feel a little wrong that you have a crush on your vice-commander. the fact that he came to lock up behind you instead of one of your peers peaks your curiosity. 

“busy night?” you say in a mellow tone. “not really,” he replies. “why did you come to lock up tonight?” you ask, looking him in the eyes. he shifts his stature to face you, knee up and foot on the wall. “well, it was getting late. and whoever usually comes was asleep, and i had nothing to do at this hour, so here i am.” he says in a bit of a dull voice. you give him a concerned look. “sorry if you felt inclined.” he lowers his eyebrows and responds, “no, it was no trouble. I didn’t mind.” you let out an awkward laugh. 

“i think i’m all done,” you say while dusting off your undershirt. you walk towards the door and past him. he sets himself up off of the wall and walks beside you to the door. “where do you stay around here?” he asks politely. “oh, just in a building not too far from here.” you stand at the cellar door waiting for his response, trying to be respectful around him. after all, he is the reiner braun.

he reaches for the cellar door handle. “after you.” your turn around to the dimly lit, but much cleaner locker room. before thanking your vice-commander and starting to walk up the steps. he locks the door, then follows suit behind you. “you do a great job of cleaning up down there.” he says from behind you. you want to laugh but you hold back. “thank you vice-commander. i try my best.” he responds amongst a tiny laugh. “it’s late. i don’t mind you calling me by my name.” as you make your final steps up, you face him. “thanks braun.” he meets your gaze. “it’s alright.” 

the city lights of marley decorate the isolated streets. most lights are turned off in the buildings surround you. the night is clear and crisp, with the occasional wind chill. you always the stars seem to be much brighter when you’re above ground. he takes his final steps up and stands facing you atop the stairs. “do you want me to walk you home? it’s late.” you pause and can’t help but think fate is treating you a bit too kindly tonight. “i make this walk all the time. i’ll be fine.”

“that’s not necessarily a good thing.”

“i feel like i’m imposing on you.”

“if i didn’t want to, i wouldn’t have asked.”

“thank you.”

he gives you a kind smile, and you start walking to the south. he follows behind you, standing by your side in his insistent chivalry. “you know, i think they did something with the new warriors.” he says making small talk. during the day, you two only speak when needed to be spoken to. but tonight, you feel a bit eased by his presence. instead of the natural intimidation of your vice commander. “yeah, they have good potential.” you say, eyes focused on the street ahead of you. “as your commander, i can’t help but say i think you also have potential.” your head darts to his direction, looking upwards at him, only to find he was already looking at you. “thank you. that means a lot.” you say, wondering if the excitement you felt from the praise of the usual stoic figure is translating to a rose wash along your cheekbones. 

your eyes lock for a moment. his face, along with all the night scruff and mess is adorned with a slender smile. you know his history, everyone does. deep down, you hope it’s a heartfelt simper. “do you clean that room every night?” he asks, continuing looking down at you. “i do.” you say in reply. “is it a mandatory task?” he says sarcastically. you look down at the pavement and the cobblestone beneath you, sigh and respond “unfortunately it’s not. i just end up having to do it.” you hear a faint laugh to your right, “well, that’s pretty commendable.” he says in a sincere tone. you peer out of the corner of your eye at him, to find that you now think looking at the golden eyes next to you was much better than the golden stars you’re used to admiring each night.

you notice your apartment complex upcoming. “my place is just over there.” you point to the beige brick building as you stroll along the streets. “oh, okay.” braun says as you two take the final meters up towards the complex. the sidewalk seems to end a bit sooner than you wished. but, the stars have shifted quite a bit from where they were when you started the route. you scurry in front of him to make it up to the swell step of the building, the town lights gleaming upon you as you turn to face him. “i really appreciate you taking me home.” you say with a genuine smile, “it’s no big deal,” he replies matching your smile. amongst all things golden around you, you find his eyes most enticing. “i think you make an excellent warrior.” he says. you feel a bit of heat in your stomach. the feeling of being praised by someone you’ve looked up to for quite a while making your brain buzz with happiness and your cheeks aflame with the hint of admiration making its way through as well. “where’s your place?” you ask kindly, grasping on to these last moments. his hand rubs his neck, his face turning to the north from where you came. “just, uh.” he stutters for a second. “across town.” he says in a manner of defeat.

your eyes meet again, but yours are squinting with a tad of guilt for dragging him further than home. “i’m sorry vice-commander. i should’ve let you go back earlier.” he takes a few paces towards you, eyebrows turned down with sincerity, “i told you, no formalities, and i wouldn’t have done it if i didn’t want to.” you gulp a bit. “it’s very late.” you say. your heights are close to equal now, but even on a step you still have to look above to meet him. you both paused in a moment of awkward silence. then, you muster up of hospitality (and mostly courage) to ask “would you like to come in?” his eyebrows return to their normal stance, and he replies with a simple: “sure.”

you make your way up the stairs, and use your key to open the door to the lobby. “i live up on the 3rd floor.” you say while holding the entrance door open for the stairwell. the salary of a warrior isn’t much, but it’s enough for a semi-decent building. as you make your way up the flights, your stomach has gone from a tad of glee to concern. is he even allowed to stay with you? can he tell that you blush every time he compliments you? is your couch cleared of the clothes you tossed away earlier getting dressed? but before you can fathom a rational answer, you arrive at your floor. you turn around to gesture him to follow you down the hallway. you say in a barely loud whisper: “i’m in 3E.” you quietly walk down the hall and make it to your door. he’s behind you and you put the key in the door. “now, i don’t know if the couch is clean. but give me a second and i can find out.” he laughs and replies, “that’s okay. tell me when you’re ready.”

you enter the door, quickly closing it shut behind you. suddenly, the fear of not even your crush, but the vice commander entering your messy one-bedroom apartment flusters you. the feeling makes you slouch down on the door behind you, muttering an “oh my god.” before composing yourself focus on the couch that is indeed messy with clothes. you bolt around to shove them into the dresser in your bedroom or chucked into your closet sloppily before slamming the sliding door to hide it away. you scan every room, making sure everything is somewhat tidy. you stop and look in the bedroom mirror to make sure you look somewhat presentable. throwing off your dirty cleaning attire and slipping on a clean shirt and lounge pants. you take a deep breath in and out and return to the door.

you open it slowly to avoid the usual creaking and dart your eyes to look for him sneaking behind the door. “hey.” you whisper, he puts his hand on the door and you walk in once more, this time with him. “i usually don’t have anyone over, so sorry if everything is messy.” you jokingly say. “it’s fine.” he says. “you can help yourself to anything. the couch is all yours though.” you say with a faint smile. he walks up to you and places his hand on your shoulder as he did at the beginning of tonight. “thank you.” he says, smiling. the world pauses again. but this time, it picks up again when you’re on your tippy-toes, and your lips are interlocked with his. just as you notice the feeling of his stubble brushing against your cheek, he pulls away. he stammers for a second, mumbling out an “i’m sorry.” your mouth is still a bit open, but it’s in awe. you’ve probably just broken a dozen rules, but it doesn’t matter. because it feels as good as it is wrong.

“where’s the bathroom?” he says in a much softer tone than you’ve ever heard. “to the left.” you point. he walks away, hands over his face. he comes back minutes later, you're now standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter fiddling your fingers while he walks past you. face covered with a sheen of water, eyes sorrowful. "listen, i'm sorry. i don't want you to think that i only came over there tonight to hit on you or something." he stopped at the beginning of the tile of the kitchen, arms pressed on a counter. "no, it's okay." you say monotonous. "i didn't mind." you add, looking up from your thumbs to look at him. "i am your superior, and it's not right." he says in a flat tone, "i shouldn't have done it." you don't know what to say. but you manage to come up with, "who would know?" his head darts up immediately. "what are you talking about?" he says, a bit more stern. "i mean, who's going to know that we kissed? who would care?" you say teasingly. "who would care?" he says rhetorically as he measles out an awkward laugh, "i care." he says. he fixes his posture and walks over to you. "i care too." you say.

you're a bit overtired, sore, and exhausted. but this time when you look into his eyes, it's not long before his hand is on your cheek, fingers running through your hair, as your lips meet once again. eyes closed. and suddenly, you're so, so, awake. not releasing for a moment, you prop yourself up on the counter to sit while he embraces you. his hands are big and on your face, flowing through your hair while his thumb strokes your cheek. you straddle your legs around his waist, your arms wrapped around his neck. every moment is savoured as tongues enter the play, dancing and exchanging as you guiltily delight in the sin of making out with him. he pulls away for a moment and looks at you with the most sincere look, hand still rubbing your cheek, he says, “you have no idea how long i’ve wanted to hold you like this.” your blush is as red as the heat of the moment. you smile and reconnect your lips once again as a thank you.

the press of his waist on your inner legs feels divine. he starts to suck on your tongue, taken aback you let out a slight moan. you remove your lock from around his neck and place your hand on his arm. your chest is hot, filling with lust as he kisses you just a tad harder. you pull away for a moment needing a breath. he leans into your ear, whispering sultry, “you liked that hunh, pretty girl.” you slip yourself off the counter, locking your hands around his neck once again, “you still want to sleep on the couch?” you say teasingly. he lets you straddle yourself, his hand moves on your ass as he starts to walk to the bedroom, your lips pressed on his neck, kissing softly as not to leave a mark.

he sits on your bed, and you return to his lips and start moving slowly on his growing erection. his hands move from your ass, every slowly up to your chest, hand slipping under your shirt. he starts palming your nipples, thumbs slipping up and down. you let out a soft moan. his hands move down once again and move the end of your shirt up, helping you lift it off. “can i?” he asks. you nod and let him take off your shirt. it gets thrown on the floor then he starts kissing your chest, using his hands to hold you. your head is leaning over his shoulder, moaning as he starts to suck on your nipple. you pick up a bit, rubbing your clothed slit over his now full-fledged hard-on. “ah fuck…” he moans as the evident heat of your clothed slit becomes his focus. he lifts his head, eyes and face smiling, “can you take care of that angel?” you smirk and reply, “only if you make it worth my while.” he laughs slyly and moves you off of him abruptly, you scoot up to the head of your bed, legs spread as he stands up and takes off his shirt to reveal his toned body. he unbuttons his pants and drops them to pool at his feet. 

stepping out to sit on your bed once again, only this time dressed in boxers. he moves his fingers to run around the waistband of your lounge pants, “you’re gonna have to take these off first.” he says with a smirk. you remove them quickly, to reveal that you in fact aren’t wearing any underwear. “you wanted to play dirty, hunh?” he retorts, getting inbetween your legs and leaning in to kiss you, muffling your answer. your mind is hazy with complete infatuation, leaning in. he kisses your forehead before leaning down to your core, his fingers delicately running along the sides. you’re so wet it makes it easy for him to slip into your hole. you moan, your hands grip the sheets as he continues to touch you, slipping in and out of your hole, fingers reaching barely at your sweet spot, making you moan incoherently. you start seeing the stars you tracked earlier in your mind, getting brighter and brighter as he moves his head down, his tongue taking over for his fingers as they’ve moved to rub on your clit. “are you going to cum for me beautiful?” he asks. everything is hazy, but you manage to mumble out a yes. he doesn’t stop as you come around his tongue. “you taste so fucking good.” he says as he takes in every last bit of your orgasm, continuing so you can ride out your high.

as your breath slows and you fade down to reality, he comes up and kisses you. “so, was it worth it?” he says teasingly. “so... fucking… worth it.” as you continue to kiss, your hand travels to his boxers, rubbing his dick that’s practically gasping for release from his boxers. “all yours,” he says softly. you move your head down, his hand helping, fingers running through your hair once again. you’re sitting on your knees now, removing his boxers as you start to take in his dick. it’s incredibly hard and big. you’re practically counting its veins as your lips pucker around it, licking the tip as his hand pushes your head down just a tad. you taste his precum as you try to take it all in your mouth. it’s already hitting the back of your throat as you feel you’re just getting started. you suck up and down, you decide to lean into it and arch your back, sticking your ass up. “you’re doing so good, but you’re more of a slut than i thought.” he says through moans. you lift your head off of his cock, taking what you could handle out of your mouth and replying, “only for you, vice-commander.” you say in a lustful retort. his eyebrows furrow as he pushes your head down once again, making you take in more of his cock than you can handle. you gag as it runs down your throat, sucking and licking up and down as he says, “good girl.”

you’re pumping up and down, trying to take it all in your mouth. his moans pick up more and more. his fingers grip your hair as he comes into your mouth, you slowly pull out as the cum fills up you where he was. his fingers move from your hair to your chin, moving your face up to kiss him softly. you break from your lean and move up to sit on his lap. arms embracing his neck as you two share a deep kiss, as you swallow his cum, your tounges meet once again, overlapping and sucking the flavours you two left in each other’s mouth. your bare and smooth core is rubbing against his dick as you two take each other in. your weight feels so safe against his hard chest, toned and hot. he pulls away and places his fingers from your chin into your mouth. “you ready?” he says softly. “yes sir.” you say smirking as he leans down so you can begin to straddle his dick. it’s a lot to take in, stretching you out as you slide in. “take your time beautiful,” he says as you slowly go further down. it burns more than you like to admit, rearranging you as barely finish sinking on it.

you start slowly, looking at his expression to tell if you’re doing fine. arching your back to help you ride, eyes closed as you focus on feeling good. you put your hands on his shoulders, his arm bending to interlock your hand with his as you hold on for support. “you’re taking me so well.” he says, eyes closed as he takes in the motions. the longer you go, the thought that you’re going to have an issue walking tomorrow becomes more present in your mind. everything is burning in the right places, the feeling of his long and wide cock stretching you out, the tip brushing against your cervix without even trying. you eventually start riding more smoothly, “just like that baby girl.” to the approval to a drawn-out reiner. it doesn’t take long after that for him to come inside you, you relishing in it as you ride out him as he did for you.

when he settles, you lean down and kiss him, his hand still holding yours. you start drawing him out of you, only to an abrupt “not so fast.” he pushes you on your back as he now mounts on top of you, kissing your forehead as he starts thrusting into you slowly, making everything in you draw out. your mind goes blank with arousal as he picks up his pace. your moans get louder and quicker. he takes his other hand and places his finger on your lips, muttering a “shhh.” he slows and goes harder, taking his hand off of your lips and onto your stomach. placing gently to feel himself go in and out. he’s pushing your limits, you look down at his hand, and the ever so slight bulge of the tip of his cock appearing out of your stomach. your eyes roll back at the sight. “so fuckin’ hot.” he says as he feels himself pick up again through you. every feeling rushes in on you as you come around his cock, tightening around it as the euphoria consumes you. “i love it when you do that.” he says, still finding his way to his third orgasm of the night. “you’re so tight.” he says. he takes his hand off of your stomach back to your lips, fingers laying on your tongue. he pulls out as he starts to come, spraying in you and finally on your thighs.

everything is hot and hazy. your breath is just as loud as his, exhausted from everything. coming down from the high is the worst part, but with him, it’s not so bad. he moves up to be over your face, cupping your chin to draw you in for a gentle kiss. “you did so well for me beautiful.” he says through breaths. “fuck... it was so,” you mutter. he softly laughs, “it’s okay.” he kisses your forehead before moving off of you, he stands up and you can hear him walkout. your eyes are still locked on the ceiling. you can’t believe it. it still doesn’t feel real. everything hurts, but it doesn’t matter. your breath collects itself as you hear him walk in again. you sit up to look at him, he has a towel in his hand. he sits at the end of your legs and starts to wipes off your legs. the towel is warm with water, his touch is gentle and smooth, wiping off his cum from your thighs.

it’s silent, but the comfortable kind. you feel relaxed and calm. “thank you.” you say. he looks at you and smiles genuinely, “do you need anything else?” you shake your head no. you lay on your pillow and close your eyes. eventually, you feel the towel come off of you. his weight lifts from the bed and doesn’t come back in for a minute. you feel him put your blanket over you, then shortly getting in next to you. you turn on your side and cuddle against him, his arm spooning you as the world goes serene and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos and shares (w/credit ofc) are always appreciated!  
> be well! <3  
> yours,  
> moneytreesgreen


End file.
